


The Language of Flowers

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy is gifted some very fitting flowers.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The Language of Flowers

“Do you think the sunflower suits me? I really like it! It’s nice to wake up to it every morning! Even on cloudy days, I have the sun smiling down at me in my window!” Guy had asked, innocently, playing with a bright yellow petal from the potted plant someone had gifted him. He kept giggling to himself and fidgeting, stealing glances at the budding plant occupying his windowsill. “I think it suits me at least as much as your Mr. Ukki suits you? In fact, I think we both make pretty good duos! Mine is brighter and more impressive, of course! I’ll have to take good care of it so it grows as large as it can…”

Kakashi shrugged in feigned disinterest, not lifting his eyes off the page in his book.

Guy didn’t seem to pay much mind to Kakashi’s answer either way. Guy kept talking, more to the sunflower than to Kakashi. He blushed and laughed and bragged about how proud he was to have this extra thing to nurture and care for.

Kakashi sighed. Sunflowers suited Guy, more-or-less. It was kind of an obvious choice, though. Guy was as bright as the sun. He was big and loud and stood out without even having to try. It would have felt less trite if Guy didn’t keep glancing over to the new sunflower and giggling like he was still giddy to have it. It felt like what you’d get for Guy if you didn’t know him well.

Kakashi would have gotten Guy sunflowers too, until he saw how happy he was to get that sunflower and felt an annoying buzz of irritation about it. Sunflowers were an easy thing to call Guy. It felt lazy, even if Guy was sighing and dancing and kept stopping just short of telling Kakashi whoever it was that gave him the thing. It wasn’t _that_ impressive.

Guy was more than sunflowers.

Guy was roses and lilies and irises.

Guy was the sweet wisp of floral incense and the darkness of closing petals. Guy was bright embroidered beauty and lotus laced waters. Guy was the soft fall of the first snow and the bite of it on reddened skin, the petals bursting past the puddles of the final snow. Guy was tranquility and calm, and powerful emotions and endless passion.

Guy was citrine and tulip and daisy.

Guy was yellow lightning cracking a black sky, naked skin on green grass. Guy was forget-me-nots and fuck me’s. Guy was the feeling of heat on your skin and the weight of the heaviest heartbeats. Guy was red headbands and orange leg warmers. Guy was fire so fierce he bled blue flame. Guy was the wild touch of everything aching and alive.

Guy was apple blossom and carnation and poppy.

Guy was dying sunlight kissing glittering skin. Guy was the peace of a sunset on a long day, Guy was petals dancing in the wind, Guy was soft cottons and squeaky spandex, Guy was vivid colors and jarring feathers.

Guy was gardenia and holly and dandelion.

Guy was a blushing schoolkid getting too excited over a random love letter, like he couldn’t do better than that.

Guy was a lot of things. A lot more than the obvious, lazy gift that he had him dancing around like his first kiss had.

The next time Guy came home, flowers filled every inch of his room. Soft hibiscus, bursting lotus, blush-pink roses, patches of baby’s breath, shining Jofuku flowers. A thousand different rainbow-hued blossoms, filling his room with perfume and making Guy burst into laughter, because it was far past the line of sweet. This number of flowers somehow seemed more passive-aggressive than it was sweet.

“That’s going to be a lot of petals to clean up…” Kakashi drawled, trying not to sound amused as he looked around. He pretended to be surprised by the quantity.

“Yes, and they’re all from some secret admirer!” Guy said, still laughing. “I couldn’t get Ino to give me even a hint about who they might be! What do you think they meant by all these flowers?”

“Who knows? I guess they just mean that…” Kakashi answered simply, with another shrug, “you’re colorful and way too much.”

“Is that so?”

“Looks like it.”

Guy finally composed himself enough to smirk. “I wonder if I should let my secret admirer know that the person who gave me the sunflower was a student and not another admirer.”

Kakashi’s expression gave nothing away as he turned a page in his book, but the relief in voice probably told on him when he answered, “…They’d probably be happy to hear it.”


End file.
